Lost: The unseen adventures ch three
by M. Night Spielberg
Summary: This is the third installment to Lost: The unseen adventures of the second season.


CUT TO:

[SAYID and KATE

(Sayid is sitting down on the sand close to the water while throwing sand stones. Kate walks up to Sayid, and sits down next to him.)

KATE: (sympathizing) How you doing?

(Sayid ignores Kate. He throws a sand stone.)

KATE: Sayid.

(Sayid throws another sand stone.)

KATE: Sayid, please talk to me.

(Kate tries to put her hand on his arm for support, but Sayid pulls away; then throws another sand stone.)

KATE: Look, you need to let it out. It's unhealthy to keep things in you. Things like --

(Sayid grabs a sand stone and pulls his arm back.)

KATE: Shannon.

(Sayid stops, drops the rock and his arm, then looks down.)

KATE: Let it out Sayid. Shannon died, and --

SAYID: Don't.

(Sayid still looks down.)

KATE: and you need to realize it. I know how you feel. (deep breath). Shannon was --

(Sayid turns his head to Kate.)

SAYID: Stop it! Don't say her name!

KATE: Talk Sayid. Talk to me.

(Sayid Looks away from Kate and at the water.)

SAYID: (verge of crying) Why? She's not coming back.

(Sayid wipes his eyes and tries to hold back the tears.)

SAYID: Do you know why I was on the plane?

(Kate shakes her head.)

SAYID: I was on the plane because I was going to meet someone. She was someone I knew as a kid. Then I had to torture her while I was in the regime. I couldn't though. I (pause) loved her. The last time I saw her, I shot my partner and my self so she could escape.

KATE: What was her name?

SAYID: Nadia. It doesn't matter now. I lose every one I love.

(Sayid goes back to throwing sand stones.)

KATE: You know, when a sand stone is thrown into the waves, it will always come back.

(Kate gives Sayid one of those,"Think about it" looks, stands, and walks away. Sayid looks at the sand stone.)

CUT TO:

[SAWYER, CHARLIE, JACK, LOCKE, KATE, ANNA, and EKO

(Jack, Locke, Kate, Anna, and Eko are sitting in a half circle learning this information from Sawyer and Charlie who are standing up in front of everyone.)

JACK: There was a heavy fog?

(Locke is cutting fruit with a knife.)

LOCKE: That's the first time. (Eats a piece of fruit.)

JACK: Did it gradually get thick?

CHARLIE: No, it just appeared.

(Jack puts his hand on his chin while thinking.)

KATE: Why were you two in there?

SAWYER: Well, Freckles, (sarcastic) Charlie and I decided to take a stroll in the jungle. It looked romantic.

CHARLIE: He stole something from me last night, and tried fighting me.

SAWYER: I told you already, I didn't steal your stupid statue! Besides, if I did, I would have sold it back to you already.

(Locke and Eko stop what they're doing and listen closely.)

EKO: Why do you think it was him?

CHARLIE: 'Cause I bloody saw him! I woke up in the middle of the night, and I saw him take it out of my bag!

SAWYER: Yeah? Then how come you didn't stop me?

CHARLIE: I — I couldn't. I couldn't move or say anything.

JACK: Are you sure, it wasn't a dream?

CHARLIE: Yes, I'm sure it wasn't a dream!

JACK: Well, if it wasn't a dream, then what was it? Why couldn't you move or speak?

LOCKE: Maybe it was the Island. Maybe Charlie wasn't supposed to wake up while Sawyer took the --

SAWYER: (interrupt) Look, I didn't take it! I was sound asleep the whole time. I even had a dream.

LOCKE: You didn't take it?

SAWYER: No Rambo, I didn't.

LOCKE: Open your bag Sawyer.

SAWYER: Are you deaf? I didn't take his --

LOCKE: (repeats) open the bag.

SAWYER: Fine!

(Sawyer opens the bag and turns it on its side so everyone can see, but Sawyer doesn't look.)

SAWYER: See? Happy now? Like I said, it's not --

(SAWYER looks down at the bag and the statue is half way out.)

SAWYER: What the?

CHARLIE: (pushes Sawyer) You bloody liar! You took my statue!

SAWYER: I didn't take it-- I was framed!

(Charlie and Sawyer start to fight and argue.)

ANNA: Stop! As much as I would love to see a rock star be pummeled by a "should be in jail" southern hick, we need to talk about what happened in the jungle.

SAWYER: You framed me! You hated me ever since we met in that trap, and now you're just trying to get back at me for pissing you off on our way over here.

ANNA: I don't have to frame you to get revenge. I can just beat the shit out of you.

(Jack interrupts before another fight almost breaks out.)

JACK: (to Sawyer and Charlie) you guys said that you saw some people. (To everybody else) Were any of you out there this morning?

CHARLIE: Oh (shakes head) these weren't any of us. Sawyer threw a stick at one, and it went straight through -- (pause and thinks what to call it) it.

Anna: So, who do you think they were? The others?

CHARLIE: More like ghosts.

CUE SOUND: (PRE-LAP) basketball bouncing.

CUT TO:

[INT. playground - night -- FLASHBACK

(Sawyer is leaning against the monkey bars while Brandon is dribbling a basketball.)

Sawyer: Thanks again, Brandon. You know, for helping me today.

(Brandon stops dribbling the ball and turns to Sawyer.)

BRANDON: Yeah? Well that's the last time. I'm tired of sticking up for you.

SAWYER: But this time wasn't my fault --

BRANDON: (chuckles) Yeah, this time wasn't. You usually start it, 'cause of "mommy and daddy".

(Sawyer walks up to Brandon.)

SAWYER: Shut up!

BRANDON: Why are you so sad that they died anyway? If you ask me, I'd say it was the best thing that ever happened to us --

SAWYER: (angry) Shut up!

(Sawyer walks up closer to Brandon as a threat.)

BRANDON: You need to be more optimistic about things. We can go out anywhere we want at any time. I mean hell, we sleep in a playground. Plus, I'm the captain of the football team. So, you see it's a good reason our parents are gone.

SAWYER: (loses temper and puts hand into a fist) I told you to shut up!

BRANDON: (smiles) You want me to teach you how to fight those guys?

(Sawyer nods head.)

BRANDON: Then you gotta use that anger. Don't be afraid to fight. Now hit me.

(Sawyer winds his arm back with a grin on his face.)

END OF FLASHBACK

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I had to borrow them. But I hear you can buy them at the flea market.


End file.
